


Their names in ruin

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character POV, Drabble, Gen, an unknown clone musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: There were no graves for the lost. No sanctuary but the memory of the living.





	Their names in ruin

There were no graves for the lost. No sanctuary but the memory of the living. Thousands of voices unheard speaking names bound to be forgotten. When the last one who remembered you died… You died. Falling into that bitter forgetfulness, the second death warded off as long as they could. But it never last so long. 

Numbers and statistics, easily replaced. Bones sinking and flesh rotting. Armour left yellowing as bones whitened. Their flesh food for worms. Their demise never food for thought. Decaying memories and the numbers never dwindling - except that of those who remembered.


End file.
